Reto Fictober
by ValSmile
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles] Especial por el mes de Octubre para el grupo "Retos Randoms De Randoms Fandoms". 31 días de cosas o sucesos en los que participarán los personajes de Card Captor Sakura.
1. Día 01 - Araña

**Advertencia: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, esto es por mera diversión.**

 **Día 01 - Araña**

Kerberos miraba con mucha atención la espalda del guardián de la Luna, Yue. Su objetivo se cambió cuando aquella cosa comenzó a moverse lentamente como si cada parte de su cuerpo fuera de su propiedad.

– Yue, no te muevas – dijo seriamente.

– Hazlo rápido Kerberos – sonó tan frío como siempre.

Entonces, el guardián de las cartas, sujetó lo primero que encontró en el escritorio de su ama, se paró en dos patas y caminó, o más bien intentó caminar sigilosamente hacia Yue.

– Te demoras demasiado.

Entonces Yue expandió sus maravillosas alas, haciendo que aquella cosa saliera literalmente volando a algún rincón de la habitación de Sakura.

– ¿¡Qué hiciste?! – expresó con escándalo Kerberos.

Sakura llegó en ese momento y observó el griterío que uno de sus guardianes estaba haciendo.

– Sakura… ¡HAY UNA ARAÑA MONSTRUOSA EN TU HABITACIÓN!

La dueña de las cartas gritó igual que Kerberos y se subió a la cama para no toparse con la araña que estaba en algún lado. Yue, quien estaba cansado del escándalo divisó el animalito y la tomó en sus manos como si nada. Luego caminó hacia la ventana y dejó que se fuera por ahí.

– Se han enfrentado al mago más poderoso como Clow, y una araña les causa más problemas.

Kerberos y Sakura se miraban para luego dar paso a una risa nerviosa que los dejó en evidencia.

* * *

 _Hola, acá quise participar en el **Fictober** con unos pequeños drabbles para el fandom de Sakura Card Captors_

 _Espero que les agrade. Esta vez serán puras ridiculeces :3_


	2. Día 02 - Serpiente

**Día 02 - Serpiente**

Sakura tenía trabajos pendientes para la escuela que no se había dedicado a hacer, porque siempre dejaba todo para última hora. No lo hacía a propósito, la verdad es que era tan despistada que prefería hacer otras cosas en vez de los trabajos escolares de vacaciones.

Kero, se encontraba durmiendo, pensó en pedirle socorro, pero recordó la única vez que la ayudo con una tarea de matemáticas, que al final resultó todo en un mero desastre.

– Veamos, la tarea de matemáticas, podría pedirle a Shaoran que me ayude, y la de lectura… debo ir a la biblioteca – comenzaba a desesperarse – ¡Por qué siempre dejo todo a última hora! – intentó no llorar – bien veamos la de ciencias… ¿Serpientes? Hacer un informe sobre un animal en específico ¿Por qué escribí serpientes?

Estuvo alrededor de una hora buscando información en los libros de su padre, en internet, en la televisión, en las radios. Todo lo que le rodeaba estaba completamente plagado de serpientes.

– Sakura ¿Sabías que podemos crecer aunque no comamos?

– Y ¿Sabías que la Anaconda, es la serpiente más pesada?

– ¿Sabías, Sakura, que las hembras somos más grandes que los machos?

– Sabias qué… Sabías qué…

– ¡BASTA!

Finalmente dirigió su vista a una serpiente – de peluche – que tenía a su derecha.

– ¿Te puedo cantar una canción? – Sakura la miró con atención y ésta empezó a tararear – _Sueño con serpientes, con serpientes de mar, con cierto mar, ay, de serpientes sueño yo…_

Un grito hizo despertar a Sakura de su propio sueño. Se había quedado dormida encima de sus cuadernos. Después de sacudirse de un pequeño escalofrío que la rondó, vio a su derecha nuevamente, en busca de su peluche. Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que éste no hablaba, no se movía, nada.

Al menos en su realidad, porque el trabajo de las serpientes debía hacerlo sí o sí.

* * *

 _Que tal, día número 2 del reto._

 _No sé qué es lo que acabo de escribir, pero ya, sí, me dio risa xD. Espero que les guste!_


	3. Día 03 - Bajo el agua

**Día 03 – Bajo el agua**

Sakura adoraba visitar el mar y siempre estaba entusiasta antes cualquier actividad.

Decidió entonces ir tranquilamente a nadar de un lado a otro, mientras sus demás compañeros la veían desde la orilla de la playa, cuando de repente sintió que algo jalaba su pie. Ésta la agarró firmemente y obligó a Sakura a hundirse más dentro del agua. Intentó salir a flote, pero esa "cosa" no la dejaba tranquila.

– Miren – indicó alguien desde la arena.

– ¡Parece que Sakura tiene problemas! – se desesperó Tomoyo.

El profesor iba a prepararse cuando vio que uno de sus alumnos corrió rápidamente y se sumergió mar adentro para ir en ayuda de la castaña.

Sakura, no notó nada mágico estando bajo el agua, pero aquello dejó de presionarla cuando su compañero llegó en su socorro.

– ¿Estás bien? - Sakura respiraba agitadamente después de aquel accidente.

– Sí, muchas gracias Shaoran.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – miró hacia todos lados – no siento la presencia de nadie, ni un rastro de magia

– No lo sé… - pensó Sakura - Acaso… ¿Habrá sido un… fa… fantasma?

Sakura abrazó con fuerza al chico, quien estaba absolutamente abochornado y ella lloraba por todo lo acontecido hace un momento.

* * *

 _Hola... chao... xD_


	4. Día 04 - Oscuridad

**Día 04 – Oscuridad**

Sakura había despertado de una terrible pesadilla y justamente esa noche se encontraba sola en casa. Estaba acostada y la lluvia marcaba presencia: tormentosa y fuerte golpeaba enérgicamente en Tomoeda. Sakura se acurrucó más en su cama intentando dormir, pero el sonido de los truenos la inquietaba. No solamente los fantasmas eran su peor miedo, el ruido de esa noche, la lluvia, el viento y el mal sueño que la despertó la tenían con la piel de gallina.

– No puedo dormir – sollozó haciendo que Kero despertara también.

– Sakura ¿Quieres que encienda la luz? – preguntó el pequeño guardián.

Ella asintió. Kero se acercó a la lámpara que estaba en el respaldo de la cama de su ama para encenderla, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando ésta no encendió.

– Parece que se cortó la luz.

Un relámpago apareció de improviso alumbrando toda la habitación de la castaña. Y ella con todo el miedo a flor de piel se escondió bajo las cobijas. Kero, por darle un poco de calor, se acurrucó a su lado y con una de sus manitos encendió una leve llama.

– Espero te sirva de algo Sakura.

– Por eso te adoro Kero.

Así fue como pudo alivianar, un poco, el temor que la oscuridad le provocaba esa horrible noche.

* * *

 _Poniéndome al día con el reto del Fictober._


	5. Día 05 - Ángel

**Día 05 – Ángel**

Su hermano Touya siempre comentaba lo mismo, que los días en que podía ver a su madre, con hermosas alas blancas, visitándolos de vez en cuando a su casa se sentía dichoso, pero aquella vez que perdió sus poderes, entregándoselos a Yue, perdió también la capacidad de poder verla. Y aunque su sexto sentido le indicaba cuando algo extraño ocurría, en el fondo él sabía que su presencia estaba siempre presente en la familia Kinomoto.

– Fuiste afortunado hermano, en poder ver a mamá.

– Tranquila monstruo, ella siempre está visitándonos.

– Yo a veces sueño con ella y eso me pone muy contenta. – decía Sakura mientras ambos observaban la fotografía de Nadeshiko.

Sakura estaba segura que su madre se había convertido en un hermoso ángel que siempre velaría por la paz y la seguridad de sus hijos y de su amado esposo. A pesar de que ella hubiese tenido una vida tan corta, fue la mujer más feliz de la tierra mientras estuvo presente. Y eso la sabe a ciencia cierta porque en cada fotografía que tienen en el álbum familiar, ella siempre lucía una radiante sonrisa.


	6. Día 06 - Silencio

**Día 06 – Silencio**

La primera vez que sintió la presencia de una carta clow, estando a Japón, fue cuando atraparon precisamente a "Silencio" y eso se lo comentó a Sakura en una de sus tiernas salidas. Aún eran niños, no sabían cómo comportarse, pero el estar el uno al lado del otro después de que Shaoran volvió de Hong Kong, le llenaba el corazón.

Así estaban ahora, compartiendo un picnic que Sakura había preparado para ambos. Y el silencio rondaba entre ellos.

A pesar de que para ella no era molesto, no sabía bien si para Shaoran sería lo mismo. Por eso, es que dentro de su nerviosismo que la situación le provocaba, jugó con sus manos, se mordía el labio y miraba de reojo a Shaoran. Se cuestionaba todo, pero veía que el rostro de él reflejaba mucha paz.

– ¿Todo bien? – pregunto de pronto el joven.

– Sí – respondió con una risita nerviosa – sólo que ¿No te incomoda estar en silencio? A mí no, pero quería saber si tu…

– Para nada – sonrió – me siento en paz a tu lado Sakura.

Sonrió satisfecha. Con esas dulces palabras ratificaba que él era su ser querido más especial.

* * *

 _Especial para las amantes de la pareja más linda *-*_


	7. Día 07 - Ojo

**Día 07 – Ojo**

Si había algo que a Shaoran le fascinaba de Sakura, era el color de sus ojos y la transparencia de éstos para expresar sus emociones. No perdía oportunidad en quedarse atento a su mirada. Se perdía en su color favorito y ella muy bien que no se daba por enterada de cómo la observaban.

Sakura estaba sentada en la biblioteca intentando leer algún libro para la clase de comprensión. Y Shaoran quiso acompañarla decidiendo sentarse delante de ella. Así tendría la chance de practicar su hobbie favorito.

Así fue viendo un gran el espectáculo, cuando los ojos de Sakura pasaban de asombro a ternura, o de interés a alegría. De pronto, la muchacha levantó su vista para sorprenderse de que él la estuviera viendo con determinación.

Una sonrisa invadió su rostro y estiro su mano al rostro de él. Con sus dedos removió algo del rostro de Shaoran.

– Tenías una pestañita suelta cerca de tus ojos.

– Gracias – dijo apoyando su cabeza con una de sus manos.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y acto seguido siguió leyendo su libro para continuar dándole una gran visión de sus expresivos y hermosos ojos al joven chino.

* * *

 _otro toque de dulzura entre estos dos, ya que no pasa nada con las CLAMP ¬¬_


	8. Día 08 - Dolor

**Día 08 – Dolor**

Ella soportaba el dolor, era algo que todo ser humano necesitaba en su vida, de lo contrario jamás aprendería a crear las defensas necesarias para soportar cualquier tipo de malestar. Pero había uno en especial, que aunque lo tratase, no podía soportar. Y es que era algo infalible cada mes. Los dolores menstruales.

Sakura era fuerte, pero cuando llegaban esos días, siempre necesitaba un poco más de sueño o comer algo dulce. Su padre continuamente la consentía y trataba de animarla con eso.

Lo peor de todo es cuando le tocaba ir al colegio o tener clase de gimnasia. Claro, al comienzo era difícil, pero una vez pasaba de tomarse una pastillita para el dolor y el ejercicio la distraía por completo.

– ¿Ya se te pasó el dolor Sakura?

– Sí, en la hora de gimnasia ni siquiera lo sentí, pero ahora, me duele un poquito.

– Ve a casa y descansa Sakura. Ya mañana te sentirás mejor – sonrió Tomoyo.

Eso sería lo que iba a hacer. Recostarse en su cama, tomar algo calientito y dormir.

* * *

 _algo clásico en las mujeres, tan natural, odioso y doloroso a la vez :c_


	9. Día 09 - Profundidad

**Día 09 – Profundidad**

"En la profundidad del mar me dediqué a calmarme y a disfrutar de su frescura. Allí era el lugar que siempre consideré favorito ante todo.

En la profundidad de un bosque me perdí inconscientemente y fuiste en mi ayuda. Cuando buscaba la presencia de algo extraño y lloré porque no encontraba el camino de vuelta.

En la profundidad de tus ojos marrones me quedé estupefacta. Cuando quedábamos frente a frente y yo sólo te sonreía.

En la profundidad de mi ser me dediqué a buscar el más valioso sentimiento que por ti tenía.

En la profundidad de mis sueños te veía cada noche cuando ya no estabas aquí a mi lado. Extrañándote y anhelando cada día que el tiempo pasara para que tú regresaras. Me había acostumbrado a tu presencia diaria.

En lo más profundo de mi corazón siempre hubo un sentimiento distinto hacia ti del que yo no me había dado cuenta, hasta que tú, con gran valentía me dijiste que me amabas.

Y en lo más profundo de mi alma, siempre voy a desear que seas muy feliz."

* * *

 _UFF! me costó crear algo con esta palabra. Espero que esto haya quedado más bien pasable :c_

 _Bueno se supone que esto está dicho en primera persona, osea que Sakura es la que habla xD. Ya el día de mañana va a ser bonito porque toca "BESO"_


	10. Día 10 - Beso

**Día 10 – Beso**

La cita había sido perfecta entre ellos. Nadie interrumpió. Kero y Tomoyo habían optado por dejarlos solos alguna vez, no hubo presencia alguna de magia y la comida había sido perfecta. La verdad es que todo fue de lujo, pero las horas pasaban y él amablemente decidió acompañarla hasta su casa. Eran más de las seis y estaba oscureciendo en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Las luces comenzaban a iluminar las calles y la gente se arropaba cómodamente dentro de sus hogares.

– Sakura – dijo de pronto Shaoran, algo nervioso. – Gracias por este día. De verdad… lo pasé muy bien. - sonrió.

Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Estar a su lado era simplemente la mejor sensación del mundo.

Antes de que pudiera entrar a su casa, Sakura tomó el valor suficiente para acercarse al joven chino, quedar frente a frente a él, mirarlo a sus hermosos ojos marrones y sin pensarlo dos veces darle un tierno beso muy cerca de sus labios.

– Bu… buenas noches… Shaoran – y entró velozmente a su casa hecha un manojo de nervios.

* * *

 _AAAAAASH AMO A ESTOS DOS ENANOS! lo siento, tuve una pequeña sobredosis de amor en este episodio *-*_


	11. Día 11 - Final

**Día 11 – Final**

Para Sakura otra de las mejores sensaciones de la vida, era comenzar las vacaciones de verano, porque eso implicaba: dormir hasta tarde, salir de paseo.

El final de la jornada escolar estaba resultando maravilloso. Los alumnos habían preparado un festín con papas fritas y bebida.

¿Y las notas? Pues Sakura había mejorado en muchos de sus ramos, en especial matemática, ya que el profesor que tenían era mucho más dedicado a explicar y eso a Sakura le convenía – además que la ayuda de Shaoran también le ayudaba bastante – Sencillamente se sentía orgullosa de sus logros.

No se había percatado, pero Tomoyo grabó cada una de sus expresiones ante tales pensamientos.

– ¡Finalmente llegaron las vacaciones y con eso podré seguir grabando a mi querida amiga en todas sus actividades! – decía maravillada Tomoyo – por favor Sakurita, déjame confeccionar tu traje de baño para cuando vayamos a la piscina. ¡Tengo muchas ideas!

– Eh… está bien Tomoyo – dijo Sakura avergonzada.

Qué más daba. Era su mejor amiga y no podía oponerse.

Sólo una cosa pasó por su mente: no dejar para el final todas las tareas escolares que el profesor les había dado.

* * *

 _Poniéndome al día en el fic, mientras escribo en la hora de colación del trabajo xD_


	12. Día 12 – Payaso

**Día 12 – Payaso**

Nunca entendió por qué la gran mayoría de los niños temían por ellos. Si solamente eran personas disfrazadas con vivos colores, pelucas estrafalarias, zapatos gigantes y una nariz roja. Sakura creía que habían utilizado siempre muy mal el concepto de los payasos. Partiendo por esa película que una vez su hermano la hizo ver, pero por suerte su padre había apagado sabiendo como reaccionaria ella. Sumándole a eso, el payaso de cierta cadena de alimentación le parecía algo tétrico y no representaba realmente la labor de éstos y menos de vender comida. Y bueno, también salió una serie nueva con dioses como _Vermoud_ *

– No comprendo. Si los payasos no son ni asesinos ni dueños del McDonalds. – seguían con su conversación.

– Tienes suerte de que no te ocasionaran miedo Sakura – reía Tomoyo.

– Y entonces ¿Por eso decidiste que yo me disfrazara así? – preguntaba avergonzada.

– Por supuesto Sakura, podrías vestirte incluso de un minion y te verías más adorables que ellos.

No había caso. El tener que representar un circo en la clase de arte le estaba costando caro a Sakura. Quizás ahora si detestaría un poquito a los payasos.

* * *

 _ **Vermoud** * es una clara referencia a Dragon Ball Super. Es un dios del 11 Universo con apariencia de Payaso xD jiji no podía faltar :)_  
 _Poniéndome al día con el reto ;)_


	13. Día 13 - Soledad

**Día 13 – Soledad**

Había momentos en que en verdad adoraba la soledad. Era una estancia perfecta para estar consigo misma y pensar. También podía hacer y deshacer a su modo puesto que nadie podía imponerle algo. La adolescencia era algo complicado y Sakura lo estaba comenzando a vivir, porque que cuando era pequeña disfrutaba estar en familia o salir con sus amigos, pero hoy, que ya está en otra etapa, las hormonas incluso están más revolucionadas, adoraba un rato a solas. Ni siquiera Kero la molestaba, debido a que prefería ir donde Tomoyo a comer algo dulce.

Y así estaba ahora, en la soledad de su casa. Su hermano trabajaba todo el día y luego había quedado con Yukito, y su papá trabajando fuera todo el fin de semana.

Se volteó una vez en su cama, había dormido toda la tarde después del almuerzo y nadie molestó. Fue el momento más grato, disfrutar sin que nadie la regañara por tomarse un día de flojera máxima. También comería los chocolates que tenía ocultos de Kero y los disfrutaría.

– No es malo estar sola en casa – reía Sakura colocándose el pijama y dispuesta a ver alguna película y disfrutar de sus dulces.

* * *

 _Yo amodoro estar sola en casa. Y no soy adolescente :P_


	14. Día 14 - Labilidad

**Día 14 – Labilidad**

Kero era un ser mágico que sorprendía a Sakura y demasiado, porque sus cambios de humor eran algo digno de contar.

Un día Sakura quedó asombrada de ver a Kero jugando con la consola, feliz de la vida superando cada etapa hasta que de pronto se cortó la luz y el muñeco hizo el tremendo berrinche por no haber guardado la partida.

También pudo notar esa labilidad cuando el padre de Sakura preparó una deliciosa torta para disfrutar en familia, el pequeño guardián estaba muy entusiasmado con eso, pero Fujitaka invitó además a Yukito, que come por todos ellos y también a Tomoyo, por ende no quedó ni una sobra para darle a Kero. Eso también provocó un gran llanto en el pequeño.

Lo último que recordó Sakura fue cuando llegó con un gatito a la casa diciéndole que sería su nueva mascota. Kero sintió que lo dejaban de lado e hizo el mejor drama de su vida. Al final Sakura reía porque la verdad es que el animalito pertenecía a la vecina y sólo lo estaba cuidando momentáneamente. Kero no supo si reír o llorar ante eso, así que su pena se pasó cuando se comió los chocolates que Sakura tenía escondidos en un cajón.

* * *

 _Yo no sabía el significado de esta palabra, lo tuve que buscar en inet, y por lo que entendí se trata de los cambios en el estado de ánimo. Así como algo exagerado. En eso me basé para hacer este capítulo =)_


	15. Día 15 - Edipo

**Día 15 – Edipo**

El complejo de Edipo era algo natural que toda jovencita vivía de pequeña. Ver a su padre como un gran amor siempre fue normal para ella, salvo cuando conoció a Yukito y se sintió embelesada por él durante muchos años. Cuando Sakura se le declaró, él mismo le respondió de la manera más amable posible que si su cariño era parecido al de su padre, y claro que fue así, en cierto modo. Tardó en darse cuenta del gran parecido que ambos poseían y eso el mismo joven se lo dio a entender.

Tiempo después, cuando en su interior entendió quien era en verdad su persona más especial, hizo el mismo análisis ¿Tendrá algún parecido Shaoran a su padre Fujitaka? Lo meditó bastante y llegó a la conclusión de que había cosas en común. Aparte del color de sus ojos, ambos tenían interés por la historia y la arqueología. También eran grandes cocineros y eran personas muy sinceras.

– ¿Es normal eso? – meditó en voz alta.

Sakura comprendió que sí, puesto que lo que sentía por Shaoran era totalmente diferente a lo que sentía por Yukito. Y el sentimiento hacia Yukito, en su momento, fue relacionado a algo familiar.

* * *

 _Sí, en mi caso yo veía a mi papá como alguien especial cuando era una niña XD es normal, hasta que llega el primer amor de juventud, chananana :')_


	16. Día 16 - Ideal

**Día 16 – Ideal**

Sakura tenía un placer culpable, y no era para nada raro siendo que tenía una consola de videojuego, y es que adoraba infinitamente jugar un juego en particular: Final Fantasy IX

La gran mayoría de sus amigos discutían entre el IV y el VII, pero para ella era sólo ese. ¿Por qué era entonces su juego ideal?

Todo, absolutamente todo era perfecto allí. La historia de sus personajes, los paisajes dibujados, la música era preciosa. Había tanto sentimiento en las palabras de Sakura para algo tan mundano como un juego, pero la sensación que le transmitía la historia de sus personajes, la melodía relajante y hermosa de ésta la llevaban a un mundo maravilloso y fantástico. Incluso lo imperfecto lo hacía especial.

Nunca nadie haría cambiar de opinión a la castaña sobre cuál era mejor que otro, porque para ella siempre estaba en su corazón ese juego y las sensaciones que le transmitía volverlo a jugar. La llenaban de una nostalgia indudable, era viajar a un lugar ideal y sentirse protagonista de aquella historia.

Kero era alguien que la entendía – ya que se pasaba todo el día jugando – puesto que ambos disfrutaban mucho de las aventuras de Yitán y compañía.

* * *

 _Esta es la historia más SUBJETIVA que podrán leer, puesto que no es Sakura la que ama el juego, soy yo :3 Y es que a la hora de la inspiración y de amar tanto un juego, el Final Fantasy IX me llena el corazón. Por eso, es mi juego IDEAL ;)_


	17. Día 17 - Orgasmo

**ANTES DE LEER, ACLARAR QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO LIME (escenas de sexo menos implícita que en el Lemon** )

 **CATEGORIA M**

 **Día 17 – Orgasmo**

Ambos aún seguían experimentando las sensaciones que la juventud les estaba entregando. A veces no pasaban de un tierno beso, pero hoy cuando se quedaron a solas en casa del castaño, dieron rienda suelta a algo más.

Tímidamente comenzaron a tocarse por encima de sus ropas puesto que nunca antes habían experimentado con el sexo y se sentía exquisitamente bien. La cosa se dio por si sola y ninguno de los dos ponía freno a recorrer el cuerpo del otro.

– Sakura… – dijo totalmente cohibido al separarse unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de ella.

– No digas nada Shaoran – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – dejémonos llevar…

Se ubicó entre sus piernas sintiendo como sus partes palpitaban a una velocidad abrumadora. El calor seguía subiendo en la sala de estar y el sillón estaba siendo testigo de lo que ellos hacían.

Shaoran estaba muy ansioso, así que sin pensarlo dos veces llevó una de sus manos a tocar exclusivamente esa parte que – en algún libro leyó – solía ser la una de las partes placenteras de la mujer.

Lo comprobó cuando vio el rostro de Sakura: sus ojos cerrados, respirando agitadamente, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y escuchando sus pequeños gemidos.

Le encantaba la visión que estaba teniendo de ella. Era algo totalmente nuevo y eso lo estaba excitando. Siguió con aquella maniobra porque vio lo que provocaba en ella y los espasmos en su cuerpo fueron evidentes.

Sakura estaba tan sonrojada ante eso que vio a Shaoran con una hermosa sonrisa, éste le devolvió el gesto algo atontado y ella se recostó, esta vez, sobre él. Quería devolverle el favor y hacerle sentir ese orgasmo tan placentero.

* * *

 _¡Tírenme agua! No pude hacer más cortito este capítulo.. de hecho hubiera seguido 1313... pero NO. Hasta ahí no más. Además estoy en el trabajo :P_

 _Y lo hice super sutil, ¡porque son ellos! Están empezando no más a experimentar. ¡Tan hermosos! jajaja._


	18. Día 18 - Bruja

**Día 18 – Bruja**

Sakura no era de esas típicas brujitas que los animes y/o series siempre destacaban por poder usar magia, más bien era una maga y un ex card captors, pero cuando las peleas eran brutales con Kero, ya que su convivencia era diaria, él solía llamarla una bruja, así de terco y seco.

– ¡Bruja con arrugas, de esas feas, con un lunar gigante en la nariz y con pelos! – lloraba Sakura al lado de su mejor amiga, Tomoyo.

– Kero es muy inocente para insultar, me parece que eres una brujita muy bonita Sakura.

– Siempre me está insultando cuando peleamos. – sollozaba – ¡Pero él es un muñeco parlanchín y glotón!

Sin lugar a dudas, desde que pelearon la primera vez, en aquella ocasión cuando obtuvieron la carta flote, sus discusiones eran algo clásico y sus insultos eran tan divertidos e inocentes que a cualquiera de los dos igual les afectaba igual, puesto que no tenían malas intenciones en el fondo del corazón. Sólo lo hacían para ganar una batalla interna y que el otro aceptara la derrota en ese juego de palabras. Al final del día todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

 _Tuve una semana de mierda en el trabajo, así que hoy estaré poniéndome al día en este reto._


	19. Día 19 - Fantasma

**Día 19 – Fantasma**

Halloween era el día más odiado para Sakura, no entendía ni cabía en su cabeza que la gente tuviera la dicha de celebrar algo tan tétrico como esto. Más odiaba cuando los niños pasaban por su casa a pedir dulces vestidos con esos disfraces que sólo a ella le causaban mareo y ganas de salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación.

– ¡No me gustan los fantasmas, me dan miedo! – lloraba envuelta en su cobertor de cama.

– Aún no entiendo como no tuviste miedo de las cartas, pero sí de los fantasmas.

– ¡Ya te expliqué!

El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar y ni su hermano ni su padre quisieron molestar a Sakura. Por suerte ambos adultos siempre acompañaban a la castaña en ese día en particular sabiendo cómo se comportaba ella. Touya sobre todo buscaba alguna manera de asustarla, contándole de nuevo las mismas historias de fantasmas y entes desconocidos que venían de visita especialmente en esta fecha, y es que él adoraba molestar a su pequeña hermana. Pero siendo consciente de sus actos, después de todo, le ofrecía un vaso de leche para que ella pudiera tranquilizarse y dormir en paz.


	20. Día 20 - Marca

**Día 20 – Marca**

Había algo que a Shaoran le gustaba mucho del cuerpo de Sakura, algo que descubrió el día en que estuvieron juntos por primera vez. Cuando vio su cuerpo desnudo y observó con mucha timidez. Ella le contó que cuando era más pequeña sufrió de varicela – conocida también como peste cristal – y que una marca quedó entremedio de sus pechos por culpa de eso.

A Sakura siempre le incomodaba un poco, porque a pesar de todo tenía sus pretensiones de belleza, pero tampoco se molestaba más allá de eso ya que por suerte se encontraba ubicada en una parte que no era expuesto a todos.

El día que Shaoran conoció esa marquita ella le contó la historia, a lo cual a él le pareció lo más adorable. Con mucha sutileza Shaoran acarició ese sector dejando tiernos besos en aquella marca. Sakura reía ante tal gesto, observaba como él la encantaba con aquellos detalles.

– A mí también me había dado eso cuando pequeño. – le contó de pronto.

– Y ¿Te quedó alguna marca?

Shaoran negó moviendo su cabeza divertido, incluso le sacó la lengua ante la expresión de Sakura al oír como él se burlaba de eso.


	21. Día 21 - Vampiro

**Día 21 – Vampiro**

Había una película que Sakura veía reiteradas veces. Le gustaba puesto que los personajes que allí participaban solían interpretar la parte divertida de sus personajes y no tan horrorosos como la historia solía contarlos. Una vez más se acomodó frente a su cama, en compañía de Kero, prepararon los vasos para la bebida y unas papitas fritas para comer mientras esperaban el inicio de la película.

– ¿Cuántas veces has visto esta película Sakura? – preguntó Kero engulléndose un par de papitas

– Hum… no lo sé – bebió algo – pero es divertida.

Kero y Sakura entonces se quedaron nuevamente pegados frente a la televisión. "Hotel Transilvania" reflejaba el lado de un vampiro y un hotel lleno de monstruos y fantasmas.

– ¿No te dan miedo estos fantasmas Sakura?

– No – meditó un poco - la verdad siempre me pareció cómico todo.

Reían a carcajadas, en especial la parte favorita de la chica, cuando se presentaba la burla hacia "Crepúsculo" y todo aquel asunto de los vampiros brillantes. Los dos finalmente se miraron divertidos imitando a los personajes con un simpático _bla bla bla_ y los motivó nuevamente a reírse.


	22. Día 22 - Sirena

**Día 22 – Sirena**

Tomoyo y Shaoran observaban con atención a Sakura. Sin pensarlo y ni poniéndose de acuerdo, se había convertido en un hobbie para ambos. Cada vez que visitaban la piscina de Tomoeda y la castaña disfrutaba de nadar a su merced, se quedaban observándola con atención. Una miraba con admiración, el otro miraba con deseo y amor, después de todo se trataba de su persona más importante.

Sakura chapoteaba feliz en el agua y cuando se percató de que ambos la miraban les brindo un efusivo saludo alzando su mano y moviéndola de un lado a otro. Los dos jóvenes que estaban recibiendo aquello también le respondieron el saludo. Tomoyo con su cámara no dejaba de grabarla y Shaoran le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa incluida.

– ¡Sakura es toda una sirena dentro del agua, un pez adorable! – decía Tomoyo con gran entusiasmo sin dejar de grabarla.

Shaoran no dijo nada al respecto, sabía de su admiración hacia su prima y era entendible, Sakura era una chica especial. Sólo al darse cuenta de que Tomoyo también lo estaba grabando fue que pudo despegar su vista de Sakura.

* * *

 _Al día con el reto... dedicado para ese ser que me esté leyendo en el anonimato (?_


	23. Día 23 - Brillante

**Día 23 – Brillante**

Fujitaka Kinomoto había conservado algo desde hace mucho tiempo. Tiempo en el que Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura, estaba viva. Ese algo era sumamente especial puesto que perteneció a ella y hoy, un día importante para Fujitaka, decidió mostrárselo a su hija.

La llamó a su habitación y ésta fue de inmediato. En una preciosa caja de madera, Fujitaka guardaba muchas cosas, pero una le llamó mucho la atención: un pequeño cofre rectangular.

Sakura observaba el rostro de su padre, quien lucía con una gran serenidad y sus ojos brillaban. Al momento en que él tomó aquella cajita Sakura estaba expectante de ver qué había dentro. Su padre entonces notó esa ansiedad y con una dulce sonrisa la abrió dejando ver una hermosa cadenita dorada, con una pequeña piedra muy brillante.

– Era de tu madre Sakura. Me prometió que algún día te entregaría esto a ti y hoy es ese día.

– ¿Por qué hoy? – preguntó con curiosidad.

– Porque un día como hoy, ella me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti.

Sakura dejó que su padre colocara el regalo de su madre en su cuello. Prometiéndole que cuidaría aquello con todo su corazón.

* * *

 _quiero agradecer a floordecerezo y Sayuri Brisa por sus divertidos reviews :) gracias chicas!_


	24. Día 24 - Mudo

**Día 24 – Mudo**

Alguna vez Sakura pudo demostrar su gran capacidad en la magia. Durante los años que ella lo ha estado practicando se había vuelto más intuitiva y perspicaz. Una de las más felices con eso era Tomoyo quien siempre buscaba la oportunidad para pasarle uno de sus trajes y grabarla en video. Y Kero, por supuesto, también era feliz con aquello, porque siempre aportaba ideas para que él también pudiera participar. Tomoyo deliraba con eso, mientras el guardián motivara a Sakura a participar.

– ¡Si sigues dándole ideas Kero, voy a utilizar la carta del silencio para dejarte mudo por un tiempo!

– Sakura, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de brillar – decía Kero mientras le daba diferentes poses a Tomoyo frente a su cámara.

Suspiró algo frustrada y se dispuso a leer el guión que Tomoyo le había dado para crear una nueva película de ella. Así era como le gustaba divertirse y de alguna manera probarle los miles de diseños que había hecho para ella. Además, después de haber actuado un par de veces en el colegio frente a muchos alumnos, terminó por agradarle. Había superado su timidez y pánico escénico.

* * *

 _Hoy me pongo al día con lo que queda del reto :)_


	25. Día 25 - Mentira

**Día 25 – Mentira**

En el colegio, Sakura se enfrentaba cada día a las cosas que Yamazaki contaba. Aunque sus amigas le dijeran una y mil veces que lo que decía era mentira, ella siempre le creía. Y es que siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una persona humilde e inocente. Siempre prestándole atención a las palabras de los demás y siempre dispuesta a ayudar al resto, aunque a veces, los otros lo hicieran con doble intención.

Para Tomoyo, la inocencia de su amiga era una de sus cualidades ser así, ayudar a los demás, creer en sus palabras y brindarles una sonrisa. Por suerte, las mentiras que Yamazaki contaban eran sólo para divertirse y nunca con mala intención, al fin y al cabo eran compañeros, pero cuando se trataba de otros, ella por lo general siempre estaba pendiente de que nadie se aprovechara de la buena voluntad de la castaña.

"Es que no hice la tarea porque mi abuelita se enfermó" "Es que ayer me quedé hasta muy tarde en el club" eran las típicas mentiras que siempre le decían a Sakura para que estas les brindara ayuda. Y Tomoyo optaba por salvarla de aquellas cosas que ella simplemente debía negarse.


	26. Día 26 - Esperanza

**Día 26 – Esperanza**

Si había una carta que Sakura podía mirar una y otra vez, era aquella que capturó para las vacaciones de verano, cuando "Vacío" estaba dejando el caos en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Le gustaba ver la nueva forma de ésta y el nombre que recibió después de ser sellada: "Esperanza". La pequeña niña ahora parecía estar en paz con la dueña de las cartas y con sus demás amigas y es que además sostenía ese corazón que para Sakura era tan importante y la respuesta clara de sus sentimientos.

La vez que pudo mostrársela a Eriol, éste quedó totalmente sorprendido de la nueva apariencia de la carta. El descendiente del mago tenía muchas preguntas con respecto a la carta, pero no necesitó formularlas, ya que conocía muy bien el poder y el corazón de la dueña de las cartas. Así podría sacar sus propias conclusiones. Al fin y al cabo él depositó esa misma esperanza en esta chica y hoy se sentía satisfecho de todo lo que ha logrado, por algo aún seguía manteniendo los recuerdos de tan poderoso mago.


	27. Día 27 - Corazón

**Día 27 – Corazón**

Todo lo que Sakura hacía en su vida como hablar, ayudar, hacer algo, fuese lo que fuese lo hacía de corazón. Y su padre Fujitaka reconocía eso, porque su difunta esposa era exactamente igual con las personas. Desde pequeña Sakura siempre ha sido una buena niña, en especial con su familia y con sus amigos más cercanos. Y eso se lo retribuían a ella siempre.

Su padre ha visto como siempre se han preocupado por ella. Incluso comparó ciertas actitudes que eran idénticas a la de su madre. Como cuando estaba enferma y sus amigos llamaban preguntando por ella o le prestaban los apuntes de la clase. O los invitaba a casa para agradecer los gestos para con ella.

Por eso la consideraban, porque era una persona tan llegadora a las demás. Sus acciones dicen mucho de cómo es, como fue educada, de como ella enfrenta al mundo, sin esperar nada a cambio. Su sonrisa y su buen corazón era capaces de hacer cambiar a las personas.

Fujitaka estaba orgulloso. Ha sabido llevar bien a su familia. Seguramente Nadeshiko también lo estaría de él.


	28. Día 28 - Muerte

**Día 28 – Muerte**

La muerte era un asunto que tenían asumidos todos en la familia Kinomoto, puesto que desde temprana edad tuvieron que aprender a sobrellevar el tema del fallecimiento de Nadeshiko.

El padre de Sakura, quien debía llevar toda es carga solo, siempre estaba sonriente y tranquilo. Éste siempre les comentaba que se lo había prometido a ella y no rompería su promesa, puesto que con la compañía de sus dos hijos, la vida para él era sumamente más sencilla después de un tiempo. Touya por lo general era un hombre serio y difícilmente demostraba sus sentimientos, pero siempre intentó no llorar por eso, puesto que Sakura, quien era una niña pequeña, no entendería lo que sucedía. Ellos querían ser fuerte para ella.

También le inculcaron el hecho de que no debía sentirse mal por la muerte de alguien, puesto que ahora descansaba en un lugar bonito velando por la gente que dejó en la vida terrenal.

Por suerte Sakura aprendió a vivir sin una madre, porque su padre siempre cumplió bien con ambos papeles y el amor que ella generó por su madre se lo debe netamente a las palabras que siempre Fujitaka tenía para su esposa.


	29. Día 29 - Roto

**Día 29 – Roto**

Uno de los juguetes que Touya guardaba con mucho cariño en su habitación estaba absolutamente roto. No entendía por qué. Pero fue Sakura quien se acercó a él para decirle, de manera muy avergonzada, que había sido culpa de ella puesto que estaba limpiando su habitación y no se percató de que pasó a llevar aquel juguete – un camión de madera – y una vez que cayó al piso se le había salido una de las ruedas y la puerta de éste.

Ella temía por la reacción de su hermano, le dijo que en recompensa podía pedirle lo que quisiera, y que de paso le daría parte de su mesada para que pudiera arreglarlo. Touya en cambio miraba nada más el juguete y suspiró con todas las palabras de su hermana menor.

– Yo lo arreglaré monstruo – Sakura bajó sus hombros con algo de culpa – pero a cambio de eso debes hacer la cena de esta noche y hasta el fin de semana.

Sakura sabía que no le iba a salir barato, pero aceptó todo con tal de que su hermano no estuviera enojado con ella.


	30. Día 30 - Caída

**Día 30 – Caída**

Sakura era una excelente deportista, siempre destacaba en las carreras y le gustaba participar de éstas. Cada cierto tiempo en la clase de gimnasia solían hacer competencias y ella por lo general siempre era la ganadora. Lo mismo sucedía en el club de porrista, Sakura destacaba por su destreza y agilidad para con los saltos y el dominio de la vara. Pero había veces en que el ciclo natural de Sakura no la acompañaba en realizar de la mejor manera su desempeño en la gimnasia. Ella le atribuía eso a la mala suerte del día o de haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo de la cama. Porque cuando sufría una caída mientras trotaba era algo de lo que hablar. Su hermano, por lo general, ya la molestaba por los golpes que se daba en la cabeza con la vara en el club de porrista y con eso éste le decía que se estaba volviendo más atolondrada de lo normal. Y si supiera de sus tropiezos al correr seguramente le diría algo solo para molestarla.

Por suerte sus caídas no llegaban a grado de lesionarse, más bien un pequeño rasmillón en la pierna y sería.


	31. Día 31 - Raíz

**Día 31 – Raíz**

La base o raíz de todo lo que ha vivido Sakura hasta ahora se debe a partir del encuentro de las Cartas Clow en el sótano hace ya algunos años atrás. El mismo hecho de que Tomoyo aprovechara cada instante para que ella pudiera usar sus trajes. El conocer a Kero y la gran amistad que el animalito tiene con ella. La amistad/relación que Yukito y su hermano llevan. El conocer a Yue. La presencia de Eriol y sus guardianes también hizo que la relación aumentara con ella y sus dos guardianes respectivos. Por sobre todo, el conocer a Shaoran. La relación odio amistad amor que los llevó a ambos a madurar. Las mismas cartas le han entregado a Sakura los mejores momentos de su vida. Ella estaba totalmente agradecida de la oportunidad que Clow le dio al cederle esta tarea.

Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor había sido involucrado con las cartas y ella supo apreciar eso después del juicio final y después de la captura de "Vacío"

Todos confiaban en ella. Sus guardianes y sus cartas. " _Todo estará bien_ " Siempre ha sido así.

* * *

 _Hemos llegado al fin. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron estos cortitos drabbles. ;)_

 _PD: Al fin he terminado este desafío, muy entretenido!_


End file.
